


Some Like It Hot

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, based on all my silly posts on this au, football au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Ryo is back for college from spending most of his highschool years abroad. He annoyingly finds that many of the people he knew from middle and high school are also going to the same college, including his less than enthused brother. Among them is also his long time crush, Akira. On a chance encounter, he finds Akira as the star quarterback of the football team there and gets spotted while enjoying the view at a practice.(Will become a longer work later)





	1. Chapter 1

Ryo could hardly believe the amount of people he recognized from his old high school at this university. He had only actually been in that high school for about a year before leaving to go study abroad and help his dad with his research but still, this was ridiculous. They were mostly annoying pricks that somehow always recognized him. It didn’t help that his good two shoes brother was also here. Of course, being as perfect as he was, he was already the head cheerleader here too. The figured. Sure, he looked cheery, but Ryo was the one the always had to deal with his bullshit at home. Always tattling on him for literally anything. Going abroad for three years was a huge relief for him. That year at high school wasn’t all bad though. There was one person that definitely didn’t annoy him: Akira Fudo. They had been great friends as kids, but Ryo was going through his own issues and steadily distanced himself away from Akira. He had been a scrawny kid, but it surprised Ryo just how much he had steadily bulked up when high school came around. He remembered Akira wanting to be on the football team. He wondered if he managed to accomplish that. Since they were both twenty now, he imagined Akira had probably beefed up even more. He felt himself blush just thinking about that. Ryo hoped he had found a good school at least.

A bunch of girls running over towards the football stadium caught his attention. There had to be a practice going on. Why else would they be going over there in the middle of the afternoon? That certainly peaked his interest. It was hot out, sure, but the prospect of seeing hot football guys practicing and possibly taking their shirts off excited him a bit.  
He could feel the droplets of sweat slowly make their way down from his temples to the back of his neck. The Calvin Klein bra he had on right now was probably going to be soaked by the time he even got to the bleachers. Luckily, there was an overhang over them to at least provide some shade. It did nothing for the heat, but it was better than literally baking in the sun which made him realize that he had completely forgotten about applying sunscreen before heading out to class today. Great. It would be cold showers and lots of aloe for a while.

The first thing he saw there was very much less than pleasant. The cheerleaders were there too practicing by the track while the football team was out on the field. Of course, the first one he spotted was Michael heading some drills. Ryo shrank back a bit, attempting to not be seen. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape Michael’s gaze once he spotted him. He hoped he would stay busy and not notice. He did not need a barrage of questions as to why he was there. They had made an agreement when they found out they’d be going to the same college that they would purposefully not cross each others’ paths which included Ryo absolutely not coming to the practices which was fine by him, but the idea of cute sweaty boys had been too much to resist. While trying his best to seem invisible, Ryo diverted his attention to the field where the football team was. He was pleased to see most of them had taken their shirts off, and he thoroughly enjoyed the view. It didn’t take his eyes long to zero in on one that looked very much familiar. He’d recognize those thick sideburns, sweeping bangs, dark hair, and tanned skin anywhere. That was definitely Akira, and boy, had Ryo been correct in thinking that he probably got beefier because he definitely did. Ryo was practically drooling over those pecs, abs, defined biceps, and most importantly: the ass. At this point, he didn’t care if Michael spotted him, he had to get a closer look. He kept his eyes on Akira and slowly made his way to the railing. The view was worth it despite that he was back in direct sunlight. He could feel the heat piercing through the back of his shirt. He watched each muscle as Akira ran and moved. He almost about had a nosebleed when Akira turned around so Ryo could see his whole front, eyes focusing right on his crotch. He had certainly grown some down there too. He was so busy admiring that bod that he hadn’t noticed the pair of soft brown eyes that belonged to that bod looking right at him. Ryo only snapped out of his little trance when he saw that Akira was walking right towards him. Oh, god. Oh no, he was looking right at him too. A friendly smile and wave was what kept Ryo from totally panicking and running off. Did he really recognize him?

   “Hey, Ryo! I didn’t know you went here too!” Akira yelled over to the coach that he was taking a quick break. Ryo nearly fainted when Akira easily hopped over the railing and stood right next to him. He got a strong whiff of the lovely sweaty smell coming from him.

   “Alright, Ryo,” he said to himself. “Play it cool. No big deal. It’s just Akira..really fit..buff..Akira..Just say something cool. Say something kickass.”

   “Hot,” was what came out of his mouth, voice cracking terribly. “Uhh, it’s hot out today, isn’t it? Haha. Yeah, I go here.” Smooth..very smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, people are really liking this, so here's a new chapter!

Akira blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. Ryo really hadn’t changed all that much. He had gotten a bit better at catching himself after blurting something out though. Akira continued to giggle as he wiped his face with a small towel he had.

   “Oh, come on, I’m embarrassed enough as it is,” Ryo groaned, attempting to hide his face in his hands. He knew just from the hot feeling spreading across his face that it was definitely bright red even with it being hot out.

   “Sorry, sorry, I can’t help it. You used to do that a lot in school with blurting things out without thinking. I know I’m very hot but thank you.” Akira reached out to ruffle his hair some, smiling at how soft it felt. He did it partially to mess with Ryo since he knew he hated his hair getting messed up and just for that familiar feeling again. “So, did you come just to watch me practice?”

   “Well, sort of. I didn’t even know you were on the team or even went to his college. I just recently got back from the U.S. I only knew that my bratty brother went here.” He gestured over to Michael and the other cheerleaders. “Speaking of that, I should probably leave before he sees that I’m here. We made a peace treaty of sorts where we wouldn’t fight or tattle on each other anymore as long as we stay out of each others’ way and ‘territories.’ Obviously, the stadium here is Michael’s. I won’t hear the end of it if he spots me.” Ryo sighed and put his backpack on. He really did want to stay and chat with Akira more, but he’d rather not get a lecture from Michael.

   “Oh, okay. Well, why don’t we meet somewhere after my practice then? I am the star quarterback, but I think I can convince coach to let me go a bit early. Let’s meet by the front doors to the library around 3. Does that work?” Akira looked at him with hopeful eyes. It was the kind of look that could make Ryo do pretty much anything. Those damn puppy dog eyes.

   “Fine. My afternoon is pretty open anyways. I have morning classes, which I hate, but it means I have all afternoon to take a nap. I suppose I can make an exception for you.” Ryo acted calm and complacent, but he could feel his heart beating madly on the inside. Was this really happening?  
Before leaving, he waved to Akira and happened to catch Michael’s gaze on accident. He watched Michael instantly recognize him which made the cheerful smile instantly turn to a frown. Ryo merely smirked and flipped him off before running off towards the exit.

   “Ryo! This better be the last time I see you here during my practice!”

   “You bet, bitch!” Ryo yelled back before making a run for the street. He knew Michael was smart. It wouldn’t take him long to figure out that Akira had been talking to him, but at this point, he didn’t really care. He had a possible date to meet up with in about an hour.

This feeling of anticipation was a new one for Ryo: one he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Sure, he had had one night stands, dates, and such before this, but the feeling was nothing like this. It brought him back to middle school and the beginning of high school when he was really crushing on Akira but was too nervous to really say anything about it. He had gotten excited even just eating lunch with him or hanging out. He used to doodle in his notebook when he was supposed to be paying attention in class, writing his name with Akira’s last name or vice versa. Akira had been the first person, besides his dad, that he had told about how his body had changed during puberty. His dad had known once he was born that he was intersex, but it wasn’t until puberty that Ryo found other changes to his body that weren’t exactly typical of teenage boys as he had developed breasts as well. He was forever grateful that his dad was supportive of him, helping him with picking out snug sports bras and eventually a binder. Akira was the next person he told. The anxious feelings of possibly getting rejected by him were strong, but he trusted Akira. They had been best friends after all.

   “Oh, well, that’s okay! You’re still my best friend and a guy. Don’t worry, Ryo.” He remembered hearing that and feeling hot tears running down his cheeks. Honestly, what had he done to deserve someone like Akira as his friend?  
As he grew into more of an adult, he became more comfortable with his body. He hardly wore a binder besides when he wanted to, opting for comfortable sports bras or his favorite: soft Calvin Klein bras. He had known Akira for forever practically, but still, he couldn’t help but be nervous. Was this a date? Or just hanging out again? If he could think of anyone that could possibly be a soulmate, it would be Akira, but a handsome star quarterback dating some lanky blonde twink? Could it really be possible? If anything, he was probably already dating some hot girl. Ryo attempted to push that thought out of his mind. No, he had to stay positive. Akira was interested in guys too. He had told Ryo that himself before he left.

   “Hey, Ryo!!” The sudden hot sounding voice right by him made his body jolt in surprise, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from making some embarrassing squeaking sound.

   “Oh, h-hey, Akira.” Oh, no, he looked even hotter freshly showered. His hair was still slightly damp but drying quickly in the direct sunlight. He smelled like fresh soap with a hint of cologne, and Ryo hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was very much enjoying how he smelled.

   “I’m gonna start sweating again if we stay out in the sun like this. Want to get some late lunch somewhere?” Akira was already wiping off a thin sheen of sweat from his forehead.

   “Sure, there’s a sandwich place nearby.” He walked next to Akira, stealing glances at his muscles since he was wearing a short sleeved shirt every now and then. He decided to leave the bulk of their conversation for when they got there.

Ryo already had half of his sandwich finished within five minutes while Akira had most of his eaten.

   “So, how was studying abroad? You said you went to the United States, right? Did you get some action with any hot guys?” Akira teased, drinking down his soda.

   “Oh, yeah, plenty,” Ryo chuckled, playfully elbowing him.

   “Well, good. I’m glad you’ve gotten more confident. I have too!”  
They kept up a casual conversation, telling stories of what they had been doing. Eventually, the subject of dating and such came up again.

  “So, are you dating anyone right now? I mean, a star quarterback and all. I imagine you have quite the pick of guys and girls,” Ryo said, shyly looking away towards the window. It was something he often did to distract himself. It calmed him some to look out a window and enjoy nature.

   “Oh, no, I’m single. I’ve had flings and such but nothing serious. Guess I just haven’t found the right one yet, you know?” Ryo was too busy looking out the window to notice, but Akira took the chance to look Ryo over, admiring just how much more handsome he had become. His jawline and slender neck were really to die for. Akira could feel his mouth watering just thinking about that.

   “Oh, I see. Well, I’m sure it won’t take you long to find someone like that,” Ryo said rather slowly and drawn out.

   “Hey, um, do you want to hang out with me at my dorm? I’m on this football scholarship, and I’m in the sports team dorms. They’re really nice, so I get my own apartment style one,” Akira said, hoping it didn’t sound like he was randomly blurting that out. Maybe they both could open up more if they were in a more private setting.

   “Hm? Oh, sure. That sounds fun.” Ryo could definitely feel it now: the tension. It felt like there was a rope tied between the two of them pulled to be very taunt like anything could make it snap. Ryo wasn’t sure where this was going to go, but he kept himself open to anything.

Akira’s apartment was on the other side of campus, so they took the bus over there. Ryo just knew that Akira’s eyes were on him when he wasn’t looking. He could practically feel his gaze. He found himself unconsciously licking his lips from time to time. Part of him hoped Akira didn’t notice while another really hoped that he did.  
When they arrived, Akira had him take a seat on the couch in front of the TV. Pouring lemonade for both of them, he happily gave a glass to Ryo.

   “Thank you,” Ryo said, managing the best smile he could. It felt like one of those cheesy moments in a romance flick. He found himself shyly looking away again when Akira sat down next to him. He could already feel Akira’s body heat from here.

   “Hey, Ryo. Look at me. I want to see you. I haven’t seen you in so long,” Akira said softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
With a deep breath, Ryo made himself turn his head, blushing once their eyes met. Akira’s were beautiful as always.

   “You’re beautiful, you know.” Akira’s voice was soft. Ryo shivered as he felt his hand creep up from his shoulder to gently cup his cheek. Holy fuck, was this really happening? This was like something straight out of one of Ryo’s day dreams.

   “Thanks, you’re beautiful too,” he mumbled, lips parting slightly as he noticed how close Akira’s lips were now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw ahoy! For this whole chapter!

Ryo’s eyelids fluttered a bit when he felt Akira’s warm hand brush against his cheek. This couldn’t be real. Akira was coming onto him?? This was like something straight out of a fantasy or video game. He couldn’t help but giggle a bit just to be sure he was actually in reality right now.

    “Something funny?” Akira chuckled, softly brushing his thumb along Ryo’s cheek, amused by how pudgy his cheeks were.

   “I just..can’t really believe this is happening. I just saw you today for the first time in who knows how many years, and now you’re coming onto me. It’s like I dropped straight into one of those dating sim games or something.” Usually, Ryo would be annoyed at someone pinching his cheek like that, seeing it as a rather childish move, but it felt alright with Akira.

   “Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it does. Are you saying you play those kinds of games regularly?” he teased, moving his hand to comb his fingers through his hair.

   “Uh, n-no, I don’t! It’s..just a guilty pleasure.” Ryo closed his eyes out of embarrassment, feeling his cheeks flare up again. Dammit, how was he so good at pressing his buttons like that? In a way, he kind of liked it though. Akira seemed shy at first, but he could come up with great banter, and he always stood up for himself and his friends. Ryo would often get teased for his blue eyes and blonde hair. He would always react with a fist to whoever’s face it was that was teasing him, but Akira would always step in and stand up for him.

Ryo made a soft grunting sound in the back of his throat when he felt something warm and soft press against his lips. He had had his eyes closed and hadn’t noticed that Akira had leaned in for a kiss, gently pressing his lips against Ryo’s. Ryo’s lips were stiff and unmoving at first out of pure surprise. However, his eyes remained closed, and soon, their lips easily melded together in a slow, sensual rhythm. The room was quiet besides the soft smacking sounds when their lips would slowly pull apart before coming back together for more. God, Akira was a good kisser. Of course, they both had had their fair share of practice by now. Ryo groaned softly into the kiss when their tongues eventually met, making the make out session into something more lustful, erotic. Each sigh and groan from Akira made his spine tingle. His were deep and oh so sexy sounding. Taking a chance, Ryo eventually moved so he was sat right in Akira’s lap, straddling him. Both of them panted and caught their breath.

   “You’re quite the kisser, you know,” Ryo finally said, breaking the silence. He was already feeling his shirt starting to stick to his back as he was getting sweaty again just from making out with Akira.

   “Thanks, I can say the same for you. Sorry if that was..sudden. I just really wanted to kiss you, but I’m guessing you wanted it too from how long we were making out for,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

   “Oh, you better believe it, Fudo.” Ryo winked at him before peeling his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He was now only left in his pants and sports bra, gazing down at Akira with a smirk. “I was getting hot, and I’m sure you were too, so how about we ditch the shirts?” He could plainly see what Akira’s eyes had zeroed in on first before he made himself look somewhere else.

   “Oh, sure!”

Ryo backed up a bit to give him more room to take off his shirt, and damn, he got the perfect view from Akira’s lap. Seeing his bare torso up close was even better. His eyes glanced over the defined pecs that looked oh so squeezable followed by sculpted abs that looked like they belonged on a sculpture chiseled out of marble. He was tempted to just dive face first and start licking that little happy trail that trailed down into his pants.

   “Even more impressive up close.” Ryo looked to Akira before placing his hands right onto his pecs, running his fingers over the soft skin and chancing a squeeze which yielded a tiny groan from Akira.

   “I’ll let you fondle mine after yours,” Ryo said with a wink, peppering little kisses along his collar bone. The confidence he usually had in intimate situations like this was slowly coming back, though he still couldn’t get over the excitement that this was Akira he was doing this with.

   “That seems fair,” Akira chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ryo. Soft noises and whines escaped him as Ryo continued to fondle and squeeze his pecs. His mouth latched onto his left nipple, and Akira couldn’t help but cry out slightly, not attempting to cover his mouth. It was the middle of the day, so the people in the rooms next to his should be away or not care. They were loud too sometimes anyways. Ryo circled his soft nipple with the tip of his tongue. Many of his past lovers and flings would say his tongue could easily drive someone mad. It seemed that was true with Akira too. He was easily becoming puddy in Ryo’s hands, clinging onto him and moaning loudly for more. The obvious boner rubbing against Ryo’s leg was the other sign. All the while, Ryo could feel Akira’s hands playing with the straps of his bra every now and then, needing something to cling onto. He would have his fun soon. Ryo pulled away to admire his handiwork. Most of Akira’s pecs were flushed red at this point along with little bruises that meandered around his neck and collarbones.

   “Alright, your turn.” Ryo made a show of taking off his bra, lifting up the elastic band around the bottom ever so slowly. He kept lifting and lifting until the band finally slipped past, and his breasts fell down from where they had been lifted up. He pulled it off over his head, tossing it over to where his shirt was on the floor. The look on Akira’s face was absolutely priceless. His eyes were blown wide as they darted from Ryo’s breasts to his face, trying to focus mostly on his face. Ryo was expecting him to be rather surprised. Akira had only seen his chest when he had first started developing breasts, and they were still pretty small. They weren’t super huge or anything, but they were definitely a bit bigger and more developed now.

   “Well, are you just going to sit there and gawk at them?” Ryo chuckled, shimmying his shoulders a bit to make them move.

   “Oh, uh, sorry, they’re really nice! I’m just surprised since they’ve uh..grown some..you know.” He tentatively reached out and cupped his hand around one. His eyes lit up with how soft and warm it felt. He chanced a little squeeze, swallowing hard when he heard the soft moan from Ryo. Ryo placed a hand over Akira’s, encouraging him to keep going.

   “Please, touch me more,” he said. His face was completely red, hardly believing he had really just said that.

   “Oh, trust me, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Akira chuckled and leaned in closer. He soon used his free hand to cup his other breast, kneading his fingers into the soft skin. Every new squeeze elicited a multitude of sounds from Ryo, which Akira was enjoying very much. He could feel his cock straining more and more in his pants with each new sound and touch.  
With one smooth motion, Akira’s hands moved to Ryo’s hips, turning him around and pressing his back right up against his chest. His hands were soon back on Ryo’s tits, keeping him in place. That beautiful neck he had been eying all afternoon was right there in front of him now, and he wasted no time in pressing his open mouth onto the side of it, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Ryo’s breath hitched in his throat, his hands clinging onto Akira’s arms.

   “Yes..keep going,” he muttered. His hips had started moving, making his ass rub right up against Akira’s crotch.

It was all fondling and kissing for a while until both their pants and underwear were on the floor too. In a way, Ryo was glad things like this hadn’t happened between them until now. They didn’t have that awkward “first time lovers” situation where they were both clueless when it came to intimate things. They had had their experience and could draw upon that, and man was it hot.

   “So, um, what’s your situation like down there?” Akira asked after lying him down on his bed where they’d be more comfortable. “How do you want to do this? I mean, we can totally stop here. We don’t have to fuck or anything. But if you want, I want to make sure it’s comfortable for you.”

    “Oh, we can totally keep going. Well, I have two holes down there. Obviously, one’s my ass, but I also have a vaginal area. I can use that for sex too, so I guess it’s up to you. Obviously, no matter what, some preparation is necessary, but I’m sure you know that.” Honestly, what did he do to deserve Akira. No matter what, he was always a gentleman.

   “Hmm, alright. How about this then?” Akira gently pushed Ryo onto his back, spreading his legs so he could get his head in there. He winked before moving to take Ryo’s balls into his mouth, sucking gently and with care. He wanted to keep making Ryo feel good and show him a good time. One of his hands reached up to cup a breast while the other closed around Ryo’s cock, pumping it slowly, letting his fingers slip along the sensitive skin. His mouth then moved down to the vaginal entrance Ryo had mentioned. It wasn’t long before he slipped his tongue inside and closed his lips around the area, beginning to eat him out.

   “Fuck..Akira..that damn mouth of yours,” Ryo mumbled between tiny whimpers. His lips quivered, and legs widened in pure pleasure. If Akira continued like this, Ryo was probably going to start getting very loud and most likely wouldn’t last very long. “Just do it enough so I’m ready for your dick. Otherwise, I think I could cum just from you doing that.” His legs twitched at each new sensation, thighs closing around Akira’s head. “And I might end up crushing your head,” he teased.

   “Oh, I really wouldn’t mind that at all. You could probably be a cheerleader with powerful thighs like these,” Akira chuckled before diving back in.

   “Ugh, god, don’t bring up cheerleading right now.” Michael coming to mind was the last thing Ryo wanted.  
About a minute later, Akira stopped, having to pry Ryo’s thighs away so he could stand up.

   “Okay, I’m just gonna grab the lube, and then we’ll be all set.” With a practiced hand, Akira slid his hand along his own cock, generously coating it in lube then proceeded to finger Ryo some to get his entrance ready.

   “I’m glad you’re at least smart and practical in preparing for sex with the lube,” Ryo said with a soft sigh when his fingers slid in. He was just the right amount of gentle when it came to this. “I can’t tell you how many people don’t know about using it even if their fucking me there. Guess they figure my getting wet down there is enough, then they get a lecture from me.”

   “Oh, I know right? Lube does wonders. I use it every time no matter who my partner is.” Akira gently grabbed his hips, pulling him up towards his crotch as he knelt on the edge of the bed. “You ready?”

   “Mmhmm, been ready.”

With one hand, Akira held onto Ryo’s hip, keeping him in place while the other helped to guide the head of his cock into Ryo’s entrance, gently pushing inside. It slid in easily with the preparation and help of the lube. Ryo rested his arms over his head and clutched at the sheets when he felt Akira push in. His head tilted back, hips pushing forward, feeling Akira’s cock fill him up.

   “Akira,” he muttered, only getting louder when Akira started to move his hips. Both hands grabbed his hips now, pulling him forward. Akira started groaning himself, feeling the tight muscles clench around his cock. He watched Ryo the whole time as he moved at a quicker pace. Ryo’s pale skin was instantly flushed pink, breasts bouncing with each thrust, and head thrown back in pleasure. He really was quite the vision like this. Akira found himself blushing just watching him.

   “Does everything feel good?” Akira asked between grunts, wanting to make sure he was doing okay even though his moans were certainly loud. He might end up with a noise complaint by the end of this.

   “Yeah, your cock feels really good,” he muttered, opening his eyes a bit so hazy blue ones met Akira’s.

   “That’s good. You feel good, like really good.” Sex with just guttural sounds and noises was great, but Akira often liked to talk during it too if it was something not too crazy. “You looked like you were really enjoying watching me practice despite Michael being there. Is he really still pissed at you?” Akira continued to talk and groan. He pulled out just enough, so the head was still in before suddenly pushing in again, making Ryo nearly shriek.

   “Ugh, let’s not talk about my annoying brother while you’re fucking me. Yes, I did enjoy watching you. You look hot all sweaty, and I like that smell too.” Ryo was trying his best to form his sentences correctly, but Akira was making that exceedingly difficult.

   “You should stop by more often then. I should have more authority since I’m the quarterback.”

   “Heh, w-we’ll see.”  
When Akira was getting closer, he leaned forward to pin Ryo to the bed with his body, hips snapping forward at a fast pace. Ryo reached up to cling onto his arms, squeezing his biceps in delight. His tongue hung out slightly as he panted, attempting to rub his own cock against Akira’s abs to get himself off. Akira ended up pulling out before he was about to climax.

   “Would it be okay if you finished me off with your tits?” Akira asked, straddling his stomach.

   “Oh, it would be more than okay,” Ryo panted. “Come here.”

Akira slid his cock between his tits, and Ryo pushed to close them around it. He watched Akira as he rolled his hips quickly, groaning loudly at the feel of the soft, smooth skin against his cock. It wasn’t long until he came, spilling onto Ryo’s chest and neck. Afterwards, his hips moved to and fro lazily until he was spent.

   “Don’t worry. I didn’t forget about you.” Akira slid off of Ryo and got back between his legs, eagerly taking Ryo’s cock into his mouth. His tongue slid along the shaft while his lips sucked and pulled. With a drawn out moan, Ryo came soon after, and Akira made sure to take all he had, licking his lips once he was done.

   “Well, damn, you sure do swallow like a pro,” Ryo chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows. He could feel the slimy mess on his chest still. He was about to just wash it off in the bathroom, but Akira got on top of him again, eagerly lapping it up.

   “I made the mess, so I cleaned it up,” he said with a blissful smile.

   “Come here, cutie,” Ryo chuckled, pulling him closer by his hair. He brought him into a deep kiss, savoring the taste on his lips and tongue.

   “Thank you. I had a wonderful time. I didn’t expect this to happen, but I’m definitely not disappointed.” Ryo did not feel like leaving the bed at all. He was content with just staying in there with Akira for the rest of the night. He could go to his dorm in the morning and pick up stuff for class. Right now, this was where he wanted to be.

Once Akira had fallen asleep on him after they had enjoyed a hot shower together, Ryo smiled as he brushed his bangs out of his face, holding him close. He could hear his calm, steady heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall against him. It wasn’t long before Ryo nodded off himself in Akira’s warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ryo was woken up by the alarm on his phone, groaning as he fumbled around to turn it off which was rather difficult since Akira still had his arms wrapped around him, snuggled up against his back. All Ryo wanted to do was stay in bed with him, not wanting to leave the warmth that emanated from him, but classes were important. Besides, he’d have the rest of the afternoon free anyway. He smiled as he turned and saw Akira sleeping peacefully, nose twitching every now and then. He really didn’t want to wake him up, but it was best to tell him he was leaving.

   “Hey, quit snoozing for a second,” Ryo said softly, nudging Akira a bit. There was a deep inhale of air and a furrowing of his brow before his eyes slowly opened, looking up at Ryo with a dazed expression on his face. Ryo found himself blushing as he looked even cuter all sleepy like this.

   “I gotta leave for class. I wish I could stay, but it’s probably best that I don’t skip.” He brushed his fingers through Akira’s hair, smiling when Akira instinctively leaned into the touch.

   “Mm, oookay,” he mumbled with a drawn out yawn. “I don’t have class until noon, then practice in the evening. Saturday is the game. You’re going, right?” He eventually sat up, rubbing his eyes and attempting to wake up.  
Ryo thought it over. Michael was definitely going to be there with the other cheerleaders, but he could probably handle that. There was no doubt that Michael was probably going to track him down and confront him today anyway.

   “Sure, I’ll be there. Would you want to meet up today before your practice? I’m free this afternoon, so if you have a break between classes, we could get some food.” Ryo wasn’t sure where this was going to go. They had just met after years of not seeing each other, made out, had sex, and now he wasn’t sure if they should be a thing or if they should keep it casual for now. He certainly wouldn’t mind being Akira’s boyfriend, but that was up to Akira too. For now, he’d just play it cool and see where things would go from here.

   “Oh, sure, I have a forty minute break at two. There’s a taco stand outside of Cyprus Hall. Want to meet there? We should probably swap phone numbers, right?” Akira had started twirling his finger around one of the side fringes of hair that Ryo often styled to point out some.

   “Right, right. We should swap numbers.” Ryo recited his phone number to Akira while Akira did the same for him. Ryo had started to get up and giggled when Akira wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him back in. He peppered sweet kisses along his neck and up to his cheek before their lips met for a deep, gentle kiss, then a second, then a third before pulling away. Akira gave Ryo’s tits one last squeeze before letting him go. He had a blissful smile on his face as he watched him get dressed, staying wrapped up in the covers.

   “I’ll miss you,” Akira said, looking Ryo over.  
Ryo smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more.

   “I’ll miss you too. I’ll see you soon.” He waved before heading out the door. He planned on stopping at his dorm first to wash up and change his clothes, taking the bus over there. He almost didn’t want to shower with Akira’s scent all over him, but he most likely had bruises on him to remind him of Akira anyway. He hadn’t gotten the chance to look himself over in a mirror.

Just as he thought, there were obvious bruise marks on his hips where Akira had held him during sex along with his breasts and neck. Of course, Ryo being Ryo, he was going to show these off with pride. He was fine with the whole campus knowing he slept with Akira Fudo: the star quarterback of the football team, and it was bound to tick off a certain someone.

Ryo’s classes went as they usually did. He stayed diligent and took notes, trying his best to be an exemplary student. He had promised his dad that he would, and he always stayed true to his word. Akira had a few marks left by Ryo on his neck which raised a few questions from his team mates that were in the same class. Of course, the first few questions were along the lines of “ooh, Fudo, you got some action last night?” and “Bet it was a hot chick.”

   “Yeah, I did,” he mumbled, getting embarrassed rather easily. “But it was a guy. He was my best friend in school.”

   “Ohh, was he the blonde guy who was checking you out during practice?”

   “Yeah, that was him. We met up, had lunch, then we just kind of started kissing when we were at my place.” He received a bunch of pats on the back and encouragements from them. It was embarrassing, but Akira appreciated their support. “I’m not sure where it’s going to go from here, but..I really wouldn’t mind committing more to him if he wants the same. I think we’ve both had crushes on each other for, well, forever I guess.”

Ryo was already done with his classes for the day while Akira was still in his. He decided to go relax and sunbathe at his favorite spot. There was a little park in the middle of campus shaded by trees and dotted with picnic tables and benches. It was a hot spot for hammocking as well. He could lie down in the grass and have a cigarette. He could already tell it was going to be another hot day, already starting to sweat as he walked over there. Not really caring that there were other people around, Ryo stripped off his crop top, so it was only his Calvin Klein bra on top, fanning himself in an attempt to cool down. He sat down in a cool spot of grass, lit up a cigarette, and lied down the rest of the way, sliding his aviators on. Puffs of smoke rose above him every now and then. The wind rushing through the trees was music to his ears as thousands of leaves rustled and created their own sort of chorus. Ryo adored nature in quiet moments like this. Right now, it felt like he was alone in the middle of the woods, no one else around. That was, until he heard footsteps stomping towards him followed by a kick to his legs that jolted him out of his day dream. He squinted through his sunglasses to see a usual pissed off looking Michael standing above him.

   “Why are you so indecent all the time? You’re smoking in a park with your shirt off,” he said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

   “What’s it to you? I have a bra on. It’s not like my titties are out and free even though that’s what they deserve, but then I’d have campus security on my ass,” Ryo chuckled, still not getting up and proceeding to blow the smoke right at Michael. “You need something from me? Or are you just walking up to bitch at me again?”

   “Why were you at the football field yesterday? Were you talking to one of the team members? You were trying to seduce one of them, weren’t you?”

   “Why are you so made about that? I have the right to seduce whoever I want. It’s no skin off your nose. I’ll stay away from your little cheerleader minions. They’re not my type anyway. You know I like my men dirty and beefy.” Ryo sneered at him when Michael scrunched up his nose at that comment. Ryo knew how much he hated dirty talk like that. He knew better than to push his buttons too much though. Michael could easily pick him up and toss him into the nearest tree without breaking a sweat.

   “Look, I was just curious. I like football players. I saw the stadium and got curious. Then, I saw Akira all shirtless and sweaty, and I got excited. Plus, I haven’t seen him since high school. I talked with him for a bit then left, okay?”

   “Is that really all that happened?” Michael made it obvious that he noticed the bruises on Ryo’s neck, chest, and hips. He was perceptive that was for sure, though it wasn’t too hard to notice those marks that Ryo was obviously showing off like fine jewelry.

   “I may have hung out with him at his place…for the night,” Ryo said nonchalantly. “What’s it to you anyway? You know I’ve had a crush on Akira since I was a kid, and just so you know, he came onto me. And who wouldn’t? Have you seen my tits?”

   “Oh, I have. You’re really showing them off right now,” he said through gritted teeth. “My concern is you’re going to start hanging out at the stadium during practices and distracting him. I have nothing against you possibly dating him or whatever.”

   “Oh, so this your weird territorial thing, huh? Well, you’re just going to have to deal with it. I’m going to the game on Saturday. So sorry if that bothers you, but I want to support Akira, and he asked me if I’d go.” Ryo sat up and crossed his arms in “well, that’s that” sort of manner. Ryo had no clue why Michael was like this. They had always had a rivalry. Maybe it was because they were half-brothers, and Michael was jealous that Dr. Asuka, aka “dad,” favored Ryo more. That was only because Michael lived with his mom and the rest of the rich as fuck Asuka’s while Ryo and his dad were left out of all that and had to fend for themselves. Ryo had learned not to put up with his bullshit.

   “Fine. I have class to get to anyways. You better behave yourself at the game and any practices you go to, or I will not hesitate to throw you right out of bleachers, and you know I can. You know how much I can bench press. You have your looks, your dirty language, and your tits that you love to brag about, but you don’t come close to me in athletics. So, watch yourself.” He proceeded to walk away back towards the main walkway.

   “Yeah, yeah, you have a nice day now,” Ryo said, lying back down. Most of the time, Ryo usually responded to him with kindness. It was the best way to shut him down unless he said something really nasty, then he’d fight back. It was best to let him be pissed off somewhere else.

It was getting closer to two, so Ryo eventually got up and began walking towards the taco stand Akira had mentioned. It was hot out, so he didn’t bother with putting his shirt back on. He slung it over his shoulder and walked around with just the Calvin bra on on top. The middle of it was already starting to accumulate some sweat. He pulled his phone out and sent Akira a message that he was on his way. His heart sped up a bit when he realized this would be his first text to Akira in a while which made him smile a bit. He leaned against the stand, waiting for Akira to show up. It had only been the morning since they last saw each other, but it felt like it had been days. Part of him wanted to run up and kiss him the moment he saw him, but he refrained from doing that. He had to play this cool. He waved when he saw Akira walking over which made Akira instantly start running over as soon as he noticed Ryo.

   “Hi!!” he chirped, pulling Ryo into a tight hug as soon as he got to him.

   “Oh, hey!” It took Ryo a moment to register what just happened, but he soon wrapped his arms around him. He still smelled the same as he did that morning, and Ryo indulged himself in that scent, burying his face into the side of his neck. Maybe he could get a little “taste” of him after lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nsfw at the end of this chapter!

Akira insisted on buying food for the both of them, which Ryo happily obliged to. Akira bought a big ass burrito for himself, having not eaten much since their night together. Ryo decided on a two taco combo, getting a bottle of Coke that they could both share. They sat at a picnic table in the park Ryo had just been at. He preferred to eat outside on nice days like today even if his allergies hated him for it. They didn’t talk much until Akira had scarfed down the burrito in only a few minutes.

   “Hungry, huh?” Ryo teased, munching on one of the tacos. He’d either give the other one to Akira or wrap it up to eat later. It was a nice treat since most of his meals consisted of discount ramen.

   “Heh, yeah. I am an athlete, plus there was a lot of physical activity last night,” he said with a wink, looking Ryo over. He had seen him without clothes on, but he was still drooling over seeing him just wearing the bra on top.

   “Hmm, perhaps we can put in a little more ‘physical activity’ before you have to run off to practice.” Ryo wore a smirk as he drank some of the soda.

   “Oh! That’d be nice!” Akira stammered, nearly choking on a bit of the burrito. Ryo must really like him back then which made him feel happy with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He had gotten a chance to talk to Ryo a bit when they ate sandwiches but mostly spent the time at his place making out. “But, let’s catch up some more right now since we have time. Like..what was it like going to school in the U.S.? What’s your major? Stuff like that. I can tell you what I’ve been doing too.”

   “I don’t know..school was school I suppose. I caused trouble as I always do, but other than that, I mostly kept to myself. Plus, for a while, I had to stay with the other Asuka’s and Michael. Let me tell you, I can see why Michael is the way he is now just from staying with those rich fucks. They’re snobby and think they’re better than everybody else. I’m glad I mostly stayed with my dad. I ultimately moved to Peru with him to help him with his research. I graduated high school early anyways, so I was glad to be out of there. My major is in conservation. I really like nature, and it’d be cool to do something that would help to protect it.” Ryo smiled a bit at that. He always enjoyed talking about his passions to those who wanted to listen.

   “Oh, wow, you’ve really been to a lot of places. I think going to this college and away games for football is the extent of my travelling,” Akira chuckled, accepting the bottle of soda when Ryo passed it to him. “Oh, I didn’t know there were different Asuka’s that were rich. I always figured your dad was pretty rich since he’s a famous anthropologist and all. Huh, guess I really don’t know that much about you and your family now that I think of it.”

   “It’s alright. I was always moving around. Yes, my dad’s research is rather famous, but we’re not super rich or anything. That big house we lived in belonged to his dad, my grandpa, and that’s all they really gave him was that house. There’s this whole other side of the family that broke away with their corporation. They all live outside of Japan, and Michael lived with them since his mom ended up marrying one of the rich ones. Guess my dad wasn’t good enough. Sorry, I know this all pretty complicated. I have a hard time explaining all of this myself.” Ryo felt exhausted just going through the different family lines and sides in his head.

   “I see..so you and Michael have the same dad: Dr. Asuka, but different moms, right?”

   “Right. My mom died when I was born unfortunately. So, it’s just me and my dad, trying to make ends meet ourselves, but we’re pretty well off. I mean, he’s a professor and all. Michael’s a bit older than me, and I think he hates me because my dad chose me to help with research and such. I think he’s happy to be away from those rich pricks, but he still seems to hate me for whatever reason. I can’t figure it out. I just deal with his bullshit and hope he doesn’t throw me into something being the super buff cheerleader he is.” Ryo wrapped up the other taco, deciding to save it for later.

   “I see. So, that’s why he yelled at you yesterday before you left the field. He isn’t mad that you were talking to me, was he?” Akira didn’t want things to get worse between them.

   “Oh, he was majorly pissed I even showed my face at the stadium. He thinks everything I do is indecent. Probably jealous of my looks or that I’m going to take attention away from him and his cheerleaders. I should really stick it to him and streak across the field during a game,” he chuckled at the idea. “But I won’t. He might actually murder me if I tried that. No, don’t worry. I’m not going to let him stop me from seeing you. There’s just not much that can really be done. I’ve tried making amends, but he’s incredibly stubborn kind of like me. I’m sure someday we can put everything behind us, but for now, it’s like tip toeing around broken glass.”

   “Well, if it ever gets to be too much, just let me know. I’m not afraid of him. I’ll protect you,” Akira said with his usual genuine smile. To Ryo, that smile was like the sun itself beaming at him.

   “I will. I promise. But anyways, it’s my turn for questions. Tell me anything big that happened during high school that I missed, what your major is, what got you into football, those sorts of things.” Ryo was curious to learn more about what he had been up to.

   “Big things, huh? Well, obviously I beefed up more. You remember how tiny I used to be. I guess I wanted to be doing something that I could say I was good at. I started small with weight lifting and such, worked up to running, and eventually, I tried out for the football team my second year. I really sucked at first, but I eventually got better, and here I am today on a scholarship and everything. I guess we’re alike in not making friends easily. For most of high school, I mainly hung out with Miki or Taro. When I was really a part of the team, they would take me to parties, but I almost always ended up leaving early since I don’t like big crowds, and I’m not a huge drinker. I also really missed you. A lot of times, I would day dream and think about what you were doing. I often wondered if my intention was strong enough, it could reach you, and you would think about me too..sorry, that probably sounds really cheesy.” Akira blushed, looking off to the side.

   “You were really still thinking about me..even a few years after I left?” Ryo bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stop the tears from starting. He could feel that warm feeling around his eyes that was a tell tale sign of tears to come. Dammit, how could Akira say such sweet things so easily?

   “I never stopped thinking about you, even when I was a dumb teenager and thought about girls a bunch.” Akira reached out to place his hand over Ryo’s. “Wait..are you crying?”

   “No,” Ryo muttered even though there were obviously a few tears running down his cheeks. “I don’t know how you can say such beautiful sentiments without even trying. It’s so not fair.” He chuckled and wiped them away with his arm. “Well, anyways, it makes me happy to think you were thinking of me. I often thought of you, so maybe those intentions did get through to me on the other side of world somehow.”

   “Ryo..” Akira smiled as a few tears escaped from his eyes too.

   “Well, anyways, Miki. How is she doing? I remember her nearly beating me up whenever I would get you into trouble.”

   “Haha, yeah, she’s doing well. She’s going to a university in Tokyo near where she lives. She has a girlfriend now too.” Akira’s hand was still placed on top of Ryo’s.

   “Oh, really? Well, good for her.” Ryo was a bit surprised, but it really wasn’t much of a shock. He remembered seeing how she looked at other girls even in middle school.  
Ryo checked the time on his phone, remembering Akira still had practice to go to. He still wanted time for a little bit of fooling around if possible.

   “Well, it’s four right now. When is your practice?” Ryo asked, looking back to Akira.

   “Oh, it’s at five, so I guess I should be heading over there soon, but you mentioned you wanted to do something, right? We have about half an hour to kill, so I still have time to get over there on time.” Akira wondered what he had in mind.

   “Oh, that’s plenty of time,” Ryo chuckled, placing the taco in his back pack and standing up. “There’s a unisex bathroom in this hall. Let’s go.”

Akira obediently followed him, feeling his heart beat in anticipation as they walked through the main doors and into the left hallway. There was a one room unisex bathroom that Ryo had them walk into, locking the door behind him. It had only been just last night that they had sex, but he already found himself craving Ryo again. He really enjoyed the kind of casualness of it. The sex was great, but because of how long they had liked each other like this, he was wondering when the appropriate time would be to bring up maybe something more..like possibly a relationship. For now, he would focus on this.

Akira put the cover down on the toilet before sitting down immediately followed by Ryo plopping right into his lap. They kissed hungrily as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Ryo’s bra was off within a minute of making out. Akira tossed it to the floor before his hands went to his chest. Ryo would’ve loved to take his time with this like last night since heavy petting and making out were his favorite, but they did have a schedule to keep to. He made quick work of getting Akira’s pants unzipped while he kissed along his neck, making him moan whenever he hit a sensitive spot and was sure to focus on that. With a practiced hand, he gently pulled his cock out from his briefs, stroking it with a tender touch.

   “Ryo..” Akira muttered, breath hitching as he tried to stay in control. “Your hands are so soft.”

   “You could probably get off easily just from this, couldn’t you?” Ryo whispered by his ear, keeping the stroking motion slow and steady until Akira was nice and hard in his hand. “Then, let’s see what happens when I do this.” Ryo slid off of his lap and onto his knees. He kept eye contact as he slid Akira’s legs apart, getting between them and taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

   “Ohhh..shit,” Akira mumbled, feeling his warm mouth envelop his dick. He bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet, knowing where they were, and anyone passing by would hear. His shaky hands grabbed onto Ryo’s hair, pulling as gently as he could manage. The corners of Ryo’s mouth formed a mischievous smirk. It wasn’t long until he bobbed his head back and forth, sliding his tongue along the shaft as he sucked hard when he pulled away only to take more of it.

   “D-damn..how much are you able to take?” Akira already knew the answer when he saw Ryo looking up at him as he took all of him into his mouth and throat right to the base. Thanks to a lot of practice, Ryo could do this effortlessly, relaxing his throat. As he expected, Akira didn’t last much longer after that. When the warning came, Ryo sucked him mercilessly until he came, taking his time to swallow and savor all he had. He coughed a bit as more than he had expected came out. He winked at Akira as he wiped a bit from his lips before licking his fingers clean. After all, seeing the look on Akira’s face afterwards was what he was hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryo didn’t particularly care for football games. Hell, he really hated the atmosphere of them. It was all different kinds of people mashed close together on bleachers and loud noises everywhere. If Ryo happened to go to one, he ended up hanging out under the bleachers smoking a cigarette or a joint, possibly also making out or blowing someone. He had to make it fun somehow. However, this time it was different. Akira really wanted him to go, and he wanted to support Akira. Over the past couple of days leading up to Saturday, he had wondered what they were exactly. Akira hadn’t asked him anything further on their relationship. For now, they were just friends who fucked from time to time. That was what Ryo seemed to get from it. He couldn’t help but feel that Akira was planning something big for this game. He was adamant on Ryo going, making sure he had bought a ticket and everything.

   “Yeah, I promise I’ll be there, alright? You don’t need to worry about me flaking on you.” Ryo was currently picking out an outfit. It was probably going to be warm out, but he’d bring a jacket just in case it got chilly at night. He went for a simple black crop top and green high waisted pants. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Michael if he wore something flashy. He brought a hoodie with him just in case and headed out the door around seven. As expected, the air outside was still very warm from the heat of the sun low on the horizon now. Even so, he still wore his aviators and took the bus over to the stadium.

The place was already packed with people including noisy tail gates all throughout the parking lots. Ryo sighed, mostly sticking to his phone to avoid any awkward eye contact or happening to run into class mates. At this point, most everyone was making their way to the stadium, excited for the first home game of the season. He listened in whenever he heard people talking about Akira.

   “I hear this year’s new quarterback is really good! Plus, he’s sexy. Maybe I can get his number after the game.”

   “Hm, fat chance,” Ryo chuckled to himself. It did make him feel good to know that he and Akira had fucked and made out on multiple occasions. As far as he knew, Akira wasn’t doing this with anyone else but him.  
By the time he made it inside once his ticket was scanned, Ryo spotted the teams warming up on the field. He remembered Akira telling him his number: 13. It would be difficult to recognize him with the helmet and everything on, but he easily spotted number thirteen along with his last name “Fudo” doing some warm up stretches with his team mates.

   “Hey, Asuka!” Ryo turned his head when he heard someone shout his name. A guy waved at him from the concessions stand. He recognized him as the guy from his statistics class whom he sat next to. It’s not like they were close friends or anything, but Ryo often helped him out with homework or worked with him when the professor had them divide up into groups. It saved the energy of having to get up and find someone since they just sat next to each other.

   “Oh, hey, Taka” Ryo said, waltzing over there. His last name was Takanaka, so “Taka” was the nickname Ryo referred to him by. It could kill some time to just chat with him for a bit, and he could avoid getting spotted by Michael too. The cheerleaders were currently busy over by the sidelines on the track.

   “Nice outfit,” Taka said, going off to the side to let the other worker there handle the customers for a bit. “I thought you said you don’t go to ‘lame’ events like this? Not that I’m not happy to see you. Just pleasantly surprised.”

   “I was asked to come. Otherwise, yeah, I’d probably be back at the dorm trying on different outfits for Instagram or playing video games,” Ryo chuckled, smiling at him. He often wondered if the guy actually had a crush on him or just really wanted to be friends. It would be nice to have just a friend to hang out with.

   “Oh, really? Who asked you? New boyfriend?” Taka asked, leaning closer against the counter. “You don’t have to tell me. I mean, we are just class mates.”

   “Eh, I’d consider us friends at this point. You’ve helped me out in class multiple times, and you have number, so really, you can feel free to text me whenever. But anyways, I was asked to come by the quarterback: Fudo. We’re not boyfriends..yet anyway. We have hung out and fooled around a few times though.” Ryo blushed a bit mentioning it, especially at how big Taka’s eyes got and the giddy smile on his face.

   “Woah, really?? That’s so cool! I bet he asked you to come here because he’s going to ask you out. I’m not a seer or anything, but that’s what it seems like.” Taka glanced around to make sure his coworkers were busy. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a burger and a soda on the house. My treat, okay?”

   “Oh, are you sure? I mean, I wouldn’t turn down free food.” Ryo’s face was nearly bright red at this point and almost crying just from someone being nice to him.

   “Yeah, of course!” He soon returned with a wrapped up burger and a bottle of Coke. “Good luck with Fudo. I’m sure something great will happen tonight during the game, and I’ll text you tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out if you’re free.”

   “Yes, thank you. See ya, Taka.” Ryo wore a goofy grin on his face just from the nice interaction he just had. But now came the hard part: finding where he wanted to sit or hang out. He really hated the bleachers. There were so many people, and since tonight was the first game of the season, he would probably be packed into a row with a bunch of people. There was always under the bleachers, but then he wouldn’t be able to see Akira play. He could hang out by the railing, but then Michael was bound to spot him.

   “You know what..fuck it. Who cares if Michael sees me. I’m here for Akira.” Ryo puffed out his chest with a confident smile and made his way over to the railing where various groups of girls were hanging out too. He could already hear a bunch of them discussing the various players and which ones they could possibly go home with tonight. Akira, as the new quarterback, seemed to be the topic of discussion for most everyone around him. Ryo kept to himself as he found a spot and leaned against the railing as he munched on the burger.

Once Akira was done warming up, he was off to the side chugging down some water. He glanced up and waved as soon as he spotted Ryo nearby. Not caring much if he got reprimanded, he ran up to the railing, giving Ryo a smooch, which made everyone turn their heads and look. There were shocked expressions all around including Ryo, but he soon smiled back.

   “Hey, Ryo! I’m glad you made it,” Akira said before then smooching his cheek. He had only just been warming up, but there was already a thin sheen of sweat on his neck.

   “Yeah, I’m excited to watch your first game of the season.” Ryo was blushing again from everybody looking at them. Glancing over to the cheerleaders, he saw Michael looking right at him with brows furrowed while the other cheerleaders whispered amongst each other.

   “Yeah, I’m sure everyone’s talking about me, but all that matters is that you’re here. You’ll be my good luck charm,” he said, nuzzling his face against Ryo’s neck. “And I like your outfit.”

   “Always gotta look good,” Ryo chuckled, combing his fingers through his hair. “Well, I shouldn’t hold you up for too long.” He gave him one last kiss on the forehead. Akira waved as he ran back to his coach and other team mates. Ryo smirked as he admired how good his ass looked in those tight football pants. He side glanced a group of girls that were staring him down.

   “Jealous?” Ryo teased which made them scoff and look somewhere else. Perhaps this could be quite fun, especially if him and Akira became official.

His eyes focused back on the field once the game began to start. They stayed glued to the jersey with “Fudo 13” on it. Holy shit, Akira really was fast. Ryo hadn’t stuck around their practice long enough to see what Akira could do, but the other team could hardly keep up with him. They had excellent defense to look out for him too. Whenever someone was about to tackle Akira, there was usually another team mate there to protect him. Akira wasn’t easy to knock down either. They had scored a handful of touchdowns by the end of the first quarter. Whenever the cheerleaders started doing their cheers and stunts, Ryo found himself looking over there to watch Michael and his team. Despite being irritating as hell, what they could do really was impressive. With how buff Michael was, he was the one lifting people into the air. He clapped whenever they were finished. Ryo had to hand it to him, he was good, and he worked hard at it.

Before Ryo knew it, it was already half time. He had come back up to the railing from a smoke break under the bleachers just in time. The marching band was making their way out onto the field while the football teams retreated to the sidelines. It seemed the marching band’s show this year was themed around Phil Collins’ hits, which Ryo could get into. He watched with amazement at how easily they could move around the field. He was impressed at how they could even remember all the different places on the field to go to.

By the end of their last song of “Something Happened on the Way to Heaven,” most people were shuffling back up to the bleachers with their concessions and waiting for the game to resume. Ryo’s head perked up when he heard a familiar voice over the speakers. Looking down, he saw Akira with a microphone by the drum major’s tower.

    “Before half time is over, I have something important to say.” Ryo’s heart beat faster once their eyes met. Oh god..was he doing what Ryo thought he was doing? “So, I hope all of you don’t mind my taking a bit of your time here. This has been a wonderful first game so far, and I would like to ask someone who’s very important to me a question, so Ryo Asuka, could you come down here?” Everyone around him who was at least familiar with the name looked his way. Ryo stood still for a moment, feeling all eyes on him. He felt like he was going to fall over if he even tried to move. With a completely red face at this point, he went over to a gate in the fence and was let through. He glanced around nervously. The whole stadium was eerily quiet, and the spinning feeling in Ryo’s head was starting up. Thankfully, it got better once he stood in front of Akira, able to focus all of his attention on him and no one else. Akira reached out to hold his hand, rubbing his thumb into his palm.

   “Sorry, I guess I’m not very patient, but I had this all planned out. I swear,” he said with a wink before putting the microphone by his mouth again. “Ryo, I have an important question for you. You’re important to me, so I wanted to make a big deal of it. I hope you don’t mind.” Ryo could feel his breath catch in his throat. Was he really going to ask him? “So here goes..Ryo..would you like to be my boyfriend? Officially?” There was an audible gasp from the entire audience as people started to whisper amongst themselves. Ryo felt like he was very possibly going to pass out. This was something he had wanted to hear from him since who knows when..probably since they first became friends.

   “Yes..I would love that,” Ryo said softly but loud enough for it to be caught by the microphone. He chanced a glance over to Michael, gleefully watching how red his face got with a fuming expression. The crowd was still quiet at first but soon one after the other, everyone started clapping and cheering. It became especially loud when Akira leaned in and kissed Ryo. A shiver made its way down Ryo’s spine as he could smell how sweaty Akira had gotten. Damn, he was getting all excited again.

   “I gotta commemorate this moment,” Ryo chuckled, getting his phone out. He leaned in close to Akira, so their cheeks were touching as he took a selfie of them. This was going onto Instagram right away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw in this chapter!

Ryo waited outside of the team locker rooms after the game. He wasn’t usually one to stick around for the whole game, usually leaving after half time if he ever did go to a game, but this was a special occasion after all. Since he had already been down by the field, Ryo had gotten permission to sit on the bench by where the rest of the team and coaches were. His cheeks still felt hot, but after a while of watching Akira play, he was feeling not so embarrassed. It gave him a tiny rush of excitement to know that everyone here knew Akira was his, even if he had felt like smacking him for not telling him he was planning this.

   “Oh, I have a present for you!” Akira said once he ran out of the locker room, freshly showered and back in street clothes. He presented his team jacket to Ryo. The team was sponsored by Adidas, so it had their logo on the front, and Akira’s last name and number on the back.

   “Really? Won’t you need this?” Ryo asked, eyes lighting up at being handed the jacket. It smelled like Akira the moment he brought it up to his face.

   “I can always have another ordered if you end up keeping it. It only seems appropriate since you’re my boyfriend.” Akira shrugged, flashing a smile at him.

   “Thank you, but please fill me in on your little schemes next time. I was completely caught off guard. You’re lucky you’re cute, or I would’ve smacked you,” Ryo said, slipping the jacket on. It was big on him, but it felt warm and comfortable.

   “Yeah, sorry. I really should’ve. It was selfish of me not to tell you..so I’m really sorry. I understand if you’re mad at me.” Akira looked like he was about to burst into tears as he kept bowing his head.

   “Geez, it’s alright. I’m just saying for next time,” Ryo assured, rolling his eyes but leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “It was pretty romantic in a way.”  
Ryo pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrating in his pocket. He furrowed his brow when he saw it was his dad.

   “Hang on. I gotta take this.” He wondered if Michael was bugging him, tattling on Ryo again. “Hey, what’s up? Oh, thank you. It’s too bad it’s Michael you heard it from and not me. Yeah, I’m not even sure how he has your number. Yeah, see ya.”

   “Your dad?” Akira asked, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just listening in.

   “Yeah, apparently Michael called him telling him that it’s my fault the game got interrupted, then elaborated saying you asked me out, so he was basically congratulating me on that. He’s coming to visit soon too,” Ryo said, still tapping away on his phone. He was posting the picture of him and Akira to Instagram with the caption “New boyfriend P.S: He’s a quarterback.” Akira watched him curiously.

   “Oh, right, you’re on Instagram! I’m gonna follow you.” He soon had his phone out, hitting the follow button on Ryo’s page who followed him back almost instantly. Akira’s eyes widened as he started to look through Ryo’s photos. Most of them were him in only his Calvin Klein bra and underwear sets.

   “Wow..you look really good in all of these,” he said, trying to stop a nose bleed from coming on.

   “I like showing off if you couldn’t tell. Plus, the living room in my dorm has these huge windows that make the perfect lighting during the day. I make sure to do it when my room mates aren’t home of course.” He tapped over to his other account. “Also, I have a private account with more…risqué photos. I can give you access to it.”

   “Umm, sure. What do you mean by risqué? The ones on your main account I would call pretty risqué already.” His mind was going a mile a minute just thinking about it.

   “Like lingerie, some that I would classify as nudes, stuff like that,” Ryo said nonchalantly. He was having a fun time just watching the look on Akira’s face change once he was looking through his private account.

   “Geez, you’re definitely not camera shy. I mean, obviously I’ve seen you naked before, but something about seeing you pose in photos is like..really, really hot. How did you get your room to be all pink and purple? The lighting is really nice.” Akira could feel his pants getting tighter as he kept looking through them.

   “Oh, I have pink and purple lights in my room. I just turn all the other lights off, and focus those on me.”

   “Okay, it’s really sexy looking,” Akira chuckled and scooched closer to kiss his cheek. Ryo moved his head, so their lips locked together in a kiss which very easily turned into many kisses all melding together. He pulled away when he felt Akira’s hand creeping up his chest.

   “How about we head back to your place, big boy?” Ryo said, panting a bit. Akira nodded and easily scooped him up in his arms. He carried him all the way to the bus stop, feeling giddy that they were officially boyfriends. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a goof.

Once they arrived at his place, he let Ryo get settled and went to his room to put on a Spotify playlist low and soft to set the mood. He dug out a bottle of lube, heated massage oil, and condoms just in case. He really wanted to pamper Ryo tonight and maybe get pampered back. He wanted to try something a bit different than what they had been doing, hoping Ryo would be up for it. His head perked up once Ryo entered the room in just his Clavins bra and underwear set.

   “You look stunning,” he said, offering him his hand. Ryo happily accepted, smiling when he felt Akira kiss along his neck.

   “So, what’s the plan?” Ryo asked, looking over the items Akira had out.

   “Well, I’d like to pamper you tonight, and maybe you can do the same for me. I got this massage oil that heats up as it’s rubbed into the skin. I definitely could use it after all the running around I had to do tonight, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to switch it up tonight..like if you wanted to fuck me,” he said shyly, blushing at the idea.

   “Oh? I’d love to fuck you,” Ryo said with a mischievous smirk. The thought of Akira all submissive under him really sent shivers down his spine.

   “Great! It’s been a little while for me, so I hope you don’t mind the prep taking a little bit.” Akira had done it a few times before, but that had been a while ago. He trusted Ryo to prepare him well though. He offered the massage oil to Ryo. “You can massage me first unless you’d rather be first.”

   “You just relax, babe,” Ryo said, easing him to lie on his stomach. Ryo coated his hands in the oil, rubbing it between them to get it nice and warm. He heard an audible sigh from Akira as soon as he placed his hands on his back and began to knead his fingers into the tight muscles. He took his time, making sure to work any knotted up areas loose. His fingers meandered along his shoulder blades and spine, working their way down. Ryo was practically drooling over his sculpted back and ass. He was so hot. Ryo’s dick was already hard, and he hadn’t even gotten to his lower back and ass yet. He really started to have his fun once he got to his ass, squeezing and kneading his fingers into it. The muscle there was tough but still squeezable. He watched as his thumbs ran along the bottom edge of it. Akira turned his head slightly, moaning softly at the erotic touches. With a gentle touch, Ryo took his balls into his hand, rubbing and fondling them gently.

   “Ryo..” Akira mumbled, eye lids fluttering in pure pleasure.

   “Alright, let’s turn you over.” Once he was on his back, Ryo smirked at seeing how hard he was already. His cock was stiff and right up against his stomach. Akira shuddered as Ryo slowly ran his tongue up the shaft to his head before continuing to massage his torso. His hands worked their way from his abs up to his pecs as he straddled him. The delicious heat between them was already there as Ryo cupped his cheek to make Akira look at him. As their lips eagerly met, Akira’s eyes kept wandering down at the cleavage peeking out from Ryo’s bra.

   “May I see your tits?” Akira asked. His hands slid up Ryo’s torso, following along the smooth skin and cupped them through the bra. The thin material made it quite easy.

   “Patience. Soon, you’ll be able to touch them all you want,” Ryo chuckled, moving Akira’s hands away with a wink. “How are you feeling? Nice and relaxed?”

   “Mmhmm, my muscles feel a lot looser.” Akira pouted at having his hands pulled away, but he sat back and waited for whatever Ryo wanted to do.

   “Good,” Ryo cooed and scooched back. “Now, it’s your turn to massage me.” He made a bit of a show of taking what little clothing he had on off starting with his underwear. He hummed once he pulled them off, allowing his cock to spring free. With his bra, he peeled it off from the elastic band at the bottom, pulling it up over his head. Akira looked him over hungrily once everything was off. Pleasure pulsed through his cock, aching to just pin him down, but he swallowed it down. Like what Ryo did for him, he started with his back, taking his time in massaging him.

   “Classes stressful? You have a few knots up by your shoulders,” he said as he worked on getting those loose.

   “Oh, you know, the usual student troubles: papers, tests, stuff like that.”  
Akira nodded and continued to slowly go down his back. It wasn’t long until he had Ryo turned over on his back. As he straddled him, he groaned as he slowly rolled his hips forward so their cocks rubbed against each other. He continued this slow grinding motion as his hands reached up to cup his tits. Ryo moaned softly as he felt the warm oil coat them. Akira’s thumbs gently rubbed over his nipples, enjoying each sound that came out of Ryo. He stopped before things became too hot and heavy.

   “Okay, can you prepare me?” he asked, handing Ryo the lube.

   “It would be my pleasure to.” Ryo had Akira sit in his lap while he coated his fingers in lube. It wasn’t long before Akira’s hands were back to fondling his breasts as they started to make out. Ryo’s hands slid down to Akira’s ass, a finger slowly circling his entrance before he slowly pushed one inside.

   “Hmm, yeah, you are pretty tight, but don’t worry. I’ll get you nice and opened up,” Ryo whispered against his lips. Akira arched his back slightly, pushing his ass further into his hands and making soft noises in his throat. They were some of the cutest noises Ryo had ever heard, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He was soon able to add two fingers, then a third. He was methodical, slowly sliding them in and out while stretching him out little by little. Once he felt he was good and ready, he pulled them out one by one and patted his ass.

   “Alright, you can use whatever position you’re most comfortable with.”  
Akira nodded and got onto his side slightly, opening up his legs. “How about like this?”

   “That’ll do,” Ryo chuckled. He knelt down by him, slinging Akira’s leg over his shoulder and scooched in closer. “This way I can see most of you while I’m fucking you.” He coated his cock in a generous amount of lube before slowly pushing in. He had prepared Akira well, and his cock easily slid inside. One hand held his leg in place while the other closed in around his cock. He stroked Akira as he started to roll his hips, thrusting into him gently at first. The way Akira’s body relaxed and submitted, welcoming him in made Ryo nearly climax right there, but he kept it slow and steady to keep that from happening. It wasn’t long before his thrusts became faster as he snapped his hips forward, making Akira and the mattress move underneath him. The sounds Akira made were absolutely to die for. They had started low, but instantly got higher in pitch the faster Ryo moved. He panted and cried out at whatever pace Ryo was going. Ryo smirked as he watched him clutch at the sheets and enjoy his cock. It didn’t take long until Ryo had to pull out, soon climaxing on Akira’s thigh. His tongue stuck out slightly as he rode it out. Akira climaxed soon after into Ryo’s hand, shuddering and muttering into the sheets.  
Afterwards, Ryo grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom, cleaning up the mess. He helped Akira sit up, bringing him in for a tender kiss. There weren’t any words to say between them yet, not until they both caught their breaths.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of nsfw in this chapter

It was going to be another scorcher outside today as the sun shone brightly through the windows already. Ryo rolled over in bed, using the comforter as a shield, groaning whenever the sunlight hit his face. Today was the day his dad was coming to visit. He was partly excited since he hadn’t seen him in so long, but he could also be incredibly embarrassing. The fact that he was dating Akira now would most likely make him even more embarrassing than usual. There was that and the fact that Akira had to stop by the field to get something from the locker room. Ryo knew for certain that Michael had practice with the other cheerleaders today. That created a high chance that they would run into each other. He would be a friendly as he could, but he knew Michael. That probably wasn’t going to happen. Akira, of course, was happy as could be in the little kitchen making them breakfast.

   “Mind if I wake and bake?” Ryo asked once he finally pulled himself out of bed. He just slipped on his bra on top and some sweat pants. He held a small bowl in one hand and his case with all his supplies in the other.

   “Yeah, you can do it on the balcony. It’s pretty private,” Akira said, glancing over his shoulder. He blushed at the still sleepy look to Ryo’s eyes, finding him absolutely adorable.

   “Sweet.” Ryo shuffled out onto the balcony, being sure to close the sliding door behind him. He sat in the lone chair out there, sinking down so the wall was sheltering him. Once he had the bowl packed, he ran the flame from the lighter over it lightly before taking a few puffs. He exhaled slowly, watching the smoke dissipate into the blue sky above him. Last night had all really been a blur to him. He was so giddy from the idea of being Akira’s boyfriend, just now thinking about all that had happened along with the responsibilities. It wasn’t the relationship with Akira he was worried about. That part was relatively easy for the most part. They had chemistry and years of close friendship to back that up. Most everyone on campus knew they were dating now which was thrilling but also annoying. They were probably going to be stared at. Ryo was sure Akira probably had a lot of fan girls being the star quarterback and all. He could deal with them no problem. It was more so the family stuff involved that he was not looking forward to. His dad wasn’t a problem. He was open minded and a relatively chill dude even though he could be embarrassing as fuck, but it was a genuine, loving sort of embarrassing. It was Michael and the other side of his family that he’d need to watch out for. They already didn’t like him in the first place: rich people here, rich people there, and then there was Ryo and his dad. They were a bunch of bitches, and Michael was a product of that. He wanted to be on better terms with Michael, but he never seemed to give Ryo a chance even when Ryo tried his best to be nice to him when he was in the U.S. He was a tough one to figure out that was for sure.

Ryo’s eyes were following a fallen leaf when the slider door opened. He watched its meandering path as it swung to and fro, at the mercy of any wind or no wind.

   “Hey, breakfast is ready,” Akira said softly as to not startle Ryo.

   “Oh, great!” Ryo hopped up from the chair and followed him inside. He kissed his cheek sweetly before sitting down at the small table. “Thanks for making it.” It was sweet of Akira to do this. He’d have to do something for him too.

  “It’s not a problem. I didn’t want to disturb you. You look so cute when you sleep.” He reached over to give Ryo’s arm a squeeze before digging into the scrambled eggs on his plate. Ryo wasn’t as quick to eat, but he managed to eat everything Akira had put on it, finishing off with a burp.

   “Well, I don’t have practice today finally. I’m all yours besides having to go get something from the locker room,” Akira said as he went to rinse their plates off in the sink.

   “That’s good because my dad is visiting. Obviously, you’ve met him before, but this time, you’ll be my boyfriend, so it’ll be a bit different,” Ryo said, finishing off some orange juice. “You prepared for that?”

   “Oh yeah, I got this. Besides, it’s Dr. Asuka. He’s really nice, and he loves me anyway. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to hear we’re dating.” Ryo nodded, still apprehensive of going to the stadium even if it was for just a short time. “Come on, we should shower.” He offered a hand to Ryo who happily accepted.

   “Hope you’re not too sore from last night,” Ryo teased, poking his side.

   “Hehe, I’m pretty tough, Asuka,” he chuckled, giving his hip a squeeze.

They got into the shower together once the water was nice and hot. The first part consisted of them simply washing themselves up, taking turns under the water to rinse off. It wasn’t long once they were done with that that Akira wrapped his arms around Ryo from behind, wandering around his body. Ryo sighed softly as he watched him lather up his hands with the soap before feeling him up again. He leaned back against Akira, feeling his chest pressed against his back, cock pressed against his ass.

   “I’ve already washed up my body, Akira,” he chuckled, closing his eyes when he felt one hand close around his cock, the other cupping and fondling a breast.

   “I’m just making sure you’re extra clean,” he said close to his ear. Ryo could feel the hot breaths against his skin.

One lovely shower fuck later, they were freshened up. Ryo eyed Akira up and down when he came out with a tank top and shorts that showed off a lot of his thighs.

   “Hello, handsome~” Ryo purred, sidling up to him in his clothes from last night. He recalled a few cute new outfits he had sitting around his dorm. If Akira was going to dress cute and for this hot weather, then dammit, he was going to too.

   “Could we make a stop at my dorm? I want to change clothes,” Ryo said, planting a few kisses along his jaw.

   “Oh, sure, we can take my motorcycle,” he said casually, grabbing the keys.

   “Wait, we’ve been riding the bus around campus, and you’ve had a motorcycle this entire time?” Ryo’s face turned red at the thought of hanging onto Akira on one.

   “Oh yeah, I do, but if I’m just going around campus I usually take the bus. Saves on gas, but you’re my boyfriend, so let’s take the bike.”

Once they got to the small garage, he passed Ryo an extra helmet and waited for him to wrap his arms around him before taking off with a roar from the engine. Ryo held on for dear life never having been on a motorcycle before. It was crazy how close the road was. Even a low cruising speed seemed fast to him, but he felt safe with his arms securely wrapped around Akira. It didn’t take him long to scooch up, so he was pressed perfectly against his back. His hands could feel his abs flexing and relaxing.  
Ryo made quick work of hurrying up to his dorm while Akira waited outside with the bike in idle. There were a few new crop top outfits he could try out. Not being able to decide, he picked at random, deciding on a tie dye halter top and booty shorts. He nodded with a smirk as he looked himself over in the mirror once he had it on. He decided to ditch the binder as the halter crop top showed off his tits nicely through it, and he enjoyed how easily distracted Akira could get. Lastly, he grabbed a light jacket in case they went somewhere air conditioned. The look on Akira’s face was totally worth it as he ran back over to him.

   “Wow, um..you look r-really hot,” Akira stammered, trying to find the right words and trying not to stare at Ryo’s chest for too long. He looked stunning as always, and he wondered if he had gotten that crop top smaller on purpose. “H-hop on, and I’ll make a quick stop at the stadium, then we’ll go meet up with your dad.”

This time, Ryo really made sure to press up against his back, feeling Akira shiver beneath his touch.  
The sunlight was harsh already. Ryo basically had to peel himself off of Akira once he parked the bike. As they walked to the field, Akira saw some of his team mates, waving to them.

   “Would you mind waiting out here? I won’t be long,” Akira asked, kissing his forehead and ran off once Ryo nodded. As he feared, Michael and his posse of cheerleaders were there too. He wore a look of determination when he saw Michael make a bee line straight for him. Ryo kept his cool, still leaning against the wall by the bleachers. Whenever he dealt with Michael, he stayed calm and collected. It was best not to taunt him or risk feeling his wrath. Ryo had learned that back then. He could practically feel the waves of arrogance coming off of him.

   “So, you and Fudo are dating now?” he asked, hands on his hips and standing awfully close to Ryo already. “I know it’s hot out, but do you really have to dress like that?” He made it obvious that he was looking Ryo up and down with disapproval.

   “Wow, loading me up with the questions already, huh? Is this another interrogation?” Ryo chuckled, staying where he was. “Yes, we are, and yes, I like crop tops and showing off my tits every now and then.”

   “I can see that. They’re practically popping out of your shirt. Did you buy a size smaller on purpose..again?” Michael got the satisfaction of snickering from his little group that followed him over.

   “It’s how I get all the boys,” Ryo replied smoothly, not breaking the eye contact. Icy blue eyes bored into equally icy ones. “I’m going to see my dad by the way. I’m going to show off my new boyfriend.” That really got him. Ryo could tell by the way his fists clenched up and nose crinkled.

   “Oh, really? I didn’t know he was visiting. Is he only talking to you now?” His footing changed slightly, more focused like he was about to take off running.

   “Can you blame him? You throw tantrums, and you’re mean. I thought you would’ve gotten better the older you got, but you’re still the same. Just like the rest of the Asukas. It’s alright. You can admit you’re jealous of me.” Ryo wasn’t able to say much more as Michael suddenly rushed him, a fist clocking him right under his chin. The force sent his head back against the wall with a smack that everyone nearby could hear. A second punch came soon after close to his nose, causing a gush of blood to come trickling out once Ryo hit the wall again. However, Ryo was quick to dish out, knocking Michael back with the back of his hand before kicking his legs to make him fall down on his ass. Usually, he’d pin him down and really let him have it, but he made himself stop when he saw Michael’s cheerleaders and a few football players come running over.

   “Always reacting with a punch, huh? You know I always fight back,” he said, wiping the blood from his nose with his arm. “You never learn, but I’ll still tell dad you said hi.”

It wasn’t long before Akira came running up, carefully looking over Ryo.

   “Are you okay?? What happened?” He used a rag to wipe away any blood that remained.

   “Oh, just a brotherly fight. It’s nothing new.” Ryo looked back once to see the look of pure frustration on Michael’s face before letting Akira take him back to the motorcycle. He was glad there were people around to break up the fight. Most of the time, their fights were more verbal, but Michael would sometimes lash out if he got frustrated enough. He always had the advantage in strength, but Ryo knew how to fight back. He had his sharp tongue and words too. It was always words that cut the deepest.


	9. Chapter 9

   “So, how embarrassing is your dad like on a scale from one to ten?” Akira asked after he parked the bike outside of the main hub building on campus. They’d be meeting Dr. Asuka in the food court.

   “Oh, you’ll have to expand the scale past ten for me to rank that,” Ryo chuckled, smiling when Akira pulled him in for a quick kiss. “He’s very supportive of me though.”

Ryo combatted any stares that came his way due to his outfit with deadly stares of his own. It was enough to make people look the other way with his icy blue eyes. Plus, he felt like he was on cloud nine with Akira’s arm around his waist. He pressed against him slightly, savoring the touch on his bare skin, placing a hand on his chest as they walked.  
It wasn’t difficult to spot his dad at all. He was the guy who started immediately waving from the table he was sitting at as soon as he spotted them.

   “Hi, Ryo!” Of course, he had to get up to give Ryo his usual hug which Ryo accepted as he always did. As embarrassing as it was in front of everyone in the food court, he smiled a bit before pulling away. “And Akira! How have you been? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. You certainly got bigger.”

   “Hey, Dr. Asuka! Yeah, I mean, I was only like twelve when I last saw you,” Akira chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

   “True, well, we can discuss everything after we get some food.” Akira and Ryo followed after him, getting whatever meals they wanted. Ryo had nearly unlimited meals on his account, so he bought lunch for all of them. Ryo was still slightly nervous, knowing his dad was bound to go on and on with stories from when he was kid. Hopefully Akira wouldn’t tease him too much. He should know better than to tease Ryo too much anyway.

   “So, you and Akira are together now, huh? When did this happen? I’m guessing just a little while ago?” Dr. Asuka nudged Ryo a bit.

   “It officially happened last night, but we’ve been ‘together’ for a few weeks now. Akira just asked me to be his boyfriend recently,” Ryo said matter of factly, biting into his burger.

   “Well, I’m glad. You always only had eyes for Akira for as long as I can remember.” Akira looked over at Ryo with a surprised look.

   “Really? Is that true, Ryo?”

   “I actually found a bunch of his old drawings from when he was younger. He drew a bunch of you and him holding hands with lots of hearts too.” Dr. Asuka interjected before Ryo had a chance to answer. He gave his dad “the look” before hiding his face in his hands, face turning hot.

   “Wow, really? I’d love to see them,” Akira chuckled, enjoying learning more about Ryo even if Ryo wasn’t exactly enjoying it. Ryo really should’ve expected this. His dad was the type of parent that loved to share stories and details of their child’s life especially with Ryo being an only child.

   “You’ll have to visit the house sometime. I keep all the mementos there. I remember when you two made each other friendship bracelets. I still have the one you made Ryo safe in a cabinet.”

   “Oh! I still have the one Ryo made me. I keep it on my backpack. It always reminded me of him even when he was gone.” Akira looked to Ryo who was peeking up from his hands. “I’ll show it to you when we get back to my place, okay?”

Meanwhile, Ryo thought he was going to rocket off to the moon or possibly start crying. Had Akira really kept that? He felt a pit in his stomach that he’d keep such a simple little memento. Ryo had nearly forgotten about those himself, but Akira always kept the small gift with him.  
The rest of the conversation went through various childhood stories on adventures Dr. Asuka and Ryo had been on. Akira shared some of his own as well, going over times that Ryo had missed when he had gone abroad.

   “Oh, your outfit reminds me of something, Ryo. You look good in tie dye by the way.” Ryo shrank back more with a sigh. “Thanks, dad. Let me guess..summer camp?”

   “Ah, I remember you going to summer camp. I was always bummed out because I wouldn’t see you for a while, but you always came back early for some reason,” Akira said, sipping on his soda. “Did you not like it there?”

   “He really didn’t like it, but here’s why: there was an activity where all the kids were making their own tie dye shirts. Ryo chose purple for the dye but ended up spilling it all over himself. He was purple for a few weeks until the dye fully washed off his skin. I got a call from the camp shortly after that asking me to come pick Ryo up. Apparently, the kids there started calling him ‘Grimace,’ and he was far from happy with that,” Dr. Asuka chuckled, taking a little push from Ryo. Ryo spotted Akira’s big ass grin next.

   “And I hope that’s a reminder never to call me that. Akira, I guarantee you will sleep on the couch if you ever call me that. That’s a memory best left forgotten,” he sighed but couldn’t help but smile at how much fun they were having.

   “Oh, come on. Those make the best memories. You can just look back on them and laugh, knowing that that’s over. Hopefully you wouldn’t make the same mistake of spilling ink all over yourself again at least I’d hope not.”

   “True. All those kids are lucky I didn’t push them all into the lake or memorize their faces and find them today.” Ryo’s face was dead serious, but Dr. Asuka laughed, patting his back. From raising Ryo and living with him, he’d grown to understand his serious sense of humor. He frowned when he noticed how red Ryo’s jaw looked, slightly swollen even.

   “Ryo, did you get into a fight? Your jaw is swelling slightly.”  
Ryo touched where Michael had punched him, wincing slightly. Great, it was sore to the touch now. The back of his head throbbed whenever his hand touched it.

   “Yeahhh, it was Michael. I may have provoked him a bit, but he threw the first punch. The rest was just me defending myself. Guess he just couldn’t handle the truth.”

   “Well, what kind of stuff did you say? I know Michael isn’t completely unreasonable, but I know you had a tough time living with him and his family in the U.S. That’s why I ended up taking you to Peru with me.” Dr. Asuka remembered the black eyes and bruises Ryo had on him when he first came out of the estate. He had promised him he never had to go back there or deal with Michael, but here they were, going to the same college even.

   “Just that he’s jealous of me, and it’s not fair of him to just pick on me like this. We’re both adults and should move past this childish crap. I feel kind of bad for him still. I think the rich Asukas might’ve like brainwashed him or something to be snobby and mean. Plus, he made fun of my outfit and my boobs which I simply cannot allow.” Ryo puffed out his cheeks in a pout, intertwining his fingers to rub his thumbs together.

   “I wouldn’t be surprised either. I loved his mother for a time, but I backed out of that when I could. I don’t mind not inheriting my late father’s fortune. I prefer making my own money in my research and raising you. Just try to be civil with Michael as much as you can. I think perhaps he’s been hurt, and putting the blame on you, using you as the scapegoat is how he deals with it.”

Akira listened in carefully to the conversation. He knew almost nothing about their family history or the other Asuka’s for that matter. He blushed a bit when his eyes met Dr. Asuka’s.

   “My apologies, Akira. We turned a fun conversation into a more serious one. I just want to make sure Ryo is alright.”

   “Not a problem at all! I’ll make sure I’m around to protect him if something like that happens again. I don’t mind listening. I want to help with this family stuff too since I am Ryo’s boyfriend.” He knew most of it probably wasn’t his business, but he wanted to be there for Ryo as much as he could.

They steered the conversation towards fun and cheery again for a while until it came time for Dr. Asuka to leave for home. Akira and Ryo walked with him to his car in the visitor lot. The sun was starting to set, illuminating the sky in brilliant oranges and yellows. It reflected in the windows and windshields of every car there. Akira stood there as Ryo and his dad shared a hug.

   “I mean this in the most dad way possible: your outfit is great, son, very uh couture. Michael doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

   “Oh my god, daaad. Don’t say shit like that…but thank you,” Ryo groaned, covering his face again. “Alright, see ya, have a safe drive home.”  
Akira placed a hand on Ryo’s shoulder, waving as Dr. Asuka left.

Him and Ryo ended up walking to the arboretum on campus to watch the sunset together. They picked out a picnic table that had a perfect view of the horizon, sitting on top of the table. Ryo leaned into Akira’s side as soon as he felt his hand on his waist.

   “Your dad’s still the same as always. I’m glad he hasn’t changed much,” Akira chuckled, squeezing Ryo’s hip a bit.

   “Yeah, as embarrassing as he is, gotta love him.”  
They stayed quiet for a few moments, eyes fixated on the sky. The sun was beginning its slow descent down towards the rolling hills at the bottom. Huge clouds hung around that looked like gigantic mountains in the distance. Ryo often wished there really were mountains like that here.

   “Oh! The team’s next game is going to be an away game. It’s about an hour away from here. I’d really like for you to come, but I understand if it’s far, and you’d rather stay here and study,” Akira said, leaning in to smooch his temple. “Actually, I think Miki is going to be driving over there to watch me play. You could always catch a ride with her.”  
Ryo shivered a bit at the mention of her. It’s not like he hated her or anything. They just didn’t get along very well. They didn’t call her Miki “The Hands” for nothing. Ryo couldn’t keep track of the amount of times he had gotten back handed by her, though it was usually for a good reason and his own fault. But who knows? Maybe she had calmed down a bit over the years. If he was going to be dating Akira, he’d have to get along with her.

   “I think that would work out perfectly actually. I can catch a ride with her. I always love to watch you play and support you,” he said as sweetly as he could even though he was dreading that car ride.

   “Great!” Akira leaned in to kiss him with an excited smile on his face. Ryo smiled into the kiss as well, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, I'm back!  
> Just a little warning for a brief scene with a creepy dude who gets his just desserts

Ryo waited outside of his dorm building, making himself look busy by scrolling through apps on his phone. There was always that part of him saying he should just flake, saying he was sick or something. It was going to be Miki picking him up and driving to a college that was about an hour away which meant he had to sit in a car with her for nearly an hour. He could do this. This was for Akira after all. They would be there to support him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as all hell right now. The last time he had seen Miki was getting smacked by her for saying something rude. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but he was imagining various scenarios all going horribly wrong. Dammit, if only he had his own car. Perhaps deciding to rock his black halter top with the phrase “I have no tits” which made for the most hilarious oxymoron since his tits were very much visible since he had gotten a size smaller than usual wasn’t the best idea. His back up plan was a black hoodie he had brought in case it got chilly at night. He knew for sure he was going to get a disapproving look from Miki, but fuck it, this was going to be his outfit. He enjoyed turning heads, specifically Akira’s.

He gulped when he noticed a car slowly pulling up towards the curb and a person inside who looked very much like Miki. Putting all his energy into it, he gave a small wave and started walking over. Once he heard the lock on the passenger door click, he opened it and climbed inside. He was surprised when he glanced at Miki, noticing the change in hair style. Her hair had always been short, but now she was donning a very short pixie cut with the familiar bangs.

   “Hey, Ryo,” she said, smiling at him, though Ryo wasn’t sure if it was just out of courtesy or not.

   “Oh, hey, Miki. I like the pixie cut. When did you get that done? Guess it has been a while since I last saw you,” Ryo said, taking a deep breath in an attempt to not start stuttering.

   “I got it done senior year of high school. You were already gone by then, so I don’t exactly blame you for just noticing now.”  
Ryo looked her over, hoping he wasn’t coming across as a creep. It wasn’t just the hair that was different. She looked a lot buffer too. The tank top she was wearing really showed off her rather beefy arms.

   “You been, uh, working out or something?” Ryo asked followed by a nervous chuckle. She was intimidating when they were younger, and that certainly hadn’t changed now.

   “I’m a part of the boxing club at my college, so yes. I suppose that’s a way of ‘working out.’”

   “Wow, well, remind me never to make you mad, though I think I learned my lesson in middle school,” Ryo said, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

As Miki started driving, the conversation slowly ground to a halt. Once they had settled into a sort of semi-comfortable silence, Ryo sighed and passed the time by looking out the window. He watched as houses and trees went by like a smooth stream. This wasn’t so bad so far, a little awkward but not bad at least. He was pretty shit at conversations that weren’t with Akira or his dad. He was fine with just being cordial with Miki but not having it be anything more than that.  
About half an hour into the drive, he saw Miki glance at the gas gauge followed by the car slowing down and turning into a nearby gas station. It was still light out, but it was the part of the day where the sun was starting to sink towards the horizon.

   “Mind if I go in with you?” Ryo asked, getting out of the car as well. “Um, I really gotta pee to be honest and get some snacks that I’ll totally sneak into the game.” Ryo gave the best smile he could manage.

   “Sure, if you want,” Miki said with a shrug as they both walked into the store.  
Miki went to wait in line to pay for gas while Ryo scampered off towards the bathrooms in the back.  
Ryo was in there for about a minute, mostly giving himself a pep talk that things were going smoothly, and it was only just a half hour more to their destination. As he was picking out some snacks, his head turned when he heard someone talking loudly. Peeking from the aisle, he noticed Miki standing by the door and some guy leaning against it, blocking the way. A loud asshole was basically what he was. Miki was visibly put off. Ryo could even see her balled up fist shaking.

   “I think we’re going to the same football game. You should totally come with me and my friends. We’ll have a great time.” His laugh made Ryo want to vomit.  
Ryo immediately walked over there until he was standing right next to Miki. Even with his ridiculous shirt on, Ryo was going to kick this guy’s ass if necessary.

   “Who the hell are you?” he spat, looking Ryo up and down.

   “Trying to pick up chicks at a gas station, really? How much of a loser are you?” Ryo said. The words came out of his mouth as smoothly as venom. He may get anxiety about confrontation, but when it came down to it, he could easily spit insults.

   “What the fuck did you just say?” He glared at Ryo, taking a step forward. “Why don’t we let her decide, huh? She hasn’t said a damn thing yet.”

   “I have a girlfriend, and I’m going to the game to watch my brother play. He’s the quarterback. So, get the fuck out of our way before I make you.” Miki had a dead serious look on her face, even handing her purse to Ryo who gladly took it and gave her some space.

   “Hey, look, I-“ She didn’t give him another chance to say anything else as her fist that had been balled up the whole time came swinging from underneath, connecting with the guy’s chin in a perfect uppercut. The force knocked him back before collapsing to the floor.

   “Holy shit!” Ryo said out loud in amazement at her flawless form.

   “Come on, let’s go!” She grabbed Ryo’s arm as he was too busy trying to process what he just saw, pulling him along to the car. Ryo’s heart was still beating wildly as Miki drove off as fast as she could.

   “Miki! That was so bad ass! You really are a boxer!” Ryo exclaimed once he got himself together, turning to look at her. “Oh, are you okay, though? That dick was really harassing you.”

   “Oh, it wasn’t a big deal, just a simple upper cut,” she said, hands still shaking against the wheel. “Ryo..I have to say thank you. Your being there helped me. I was in a bit of a daze, and you calling him out snapped me out of it. So..thanks.” She gave him a smile, taking calming breaths as she drove. Ryo could hardly believe that Miki was actually smiling at him and a genuine one at that.

   “Hey, it was no big deal. I’m pretty good at call outs, not so good on the actual action, so I guess we kind of make a good team?” Ryo chuckled, turning his attention to the road ahead of them.

   “I guess..we kind of do, huh? I think your shirt’s pretty funny by the way. Sorry if I was kind of bitchy earlier. I was a bit tired from driving, and to be honest, I wasn’t exactly looking forward to giving you a ride, but..I’m glad you’re here. Akira really likes you, so I should at least give you another chance. We’re both adults now after all.”

   “Oh, thanks. If I’m being honest, I picked it out to get Akira’s attention, but I think it worked as a great distraction for you to deck that creep.”  
The rest of the ride was filled with conversations of catching up. Miki filled Ryo in on things that happened after he left along with great 80’s hits on the radio.


End file.
